This invention relates to the design and implementation of a video security system for document-related transactions.
Banking security is one of the most important issues in the security industry. The majority of developments and inventions related to security applications target banking security needs and applications.
Today""s banking security is based on video recording and imaging systems. Images are stored on videotape and/or photograph film. Documents and transactions are stored and protected on microfilm. This technology involved on this type of transactions can fail, resulting in an increase in the risk of fraud.
Systems that protect documents and transactions in bank security systems are based on photographic film cameras. These cameras do not have a visor, and the operator must, at best, guess the correct position of the person and document. This may cause errors in the photographs and create a security hole.
Another disadvantage of the actual systems is the storage of photographs. Due to the use of film technology, an operator must process the film to obtain a useful image. In addition, the classification and storage of the images is operator-dependent, prone to human mistakes, resulting in possible loss or misplacing of images. Besides human-dependent operations, image storage is not versatile, since the system is limited to film technology, and thus new types of image storage devices cannot be used with this security appliance.
In case of an emergency, this type of security system cannot react dynamically and cannot be used as an extension of the video system on site, so most visual details of an emergency could be lost.
A camera designed for secure document transactions must meet some specifications set for the banking industry, which is the source of document transactions. This type of camera must have the ability to take full-quality pictures of two scenes in sequence or simultaneously (picture-in-picture application). To maximize functionality and versatility, the camera system must support multiple media-storage devices, because the security system may use different types of storage systems.
This camera system may use modern techniques of image storage, with new capabilities and features included in the storage device, including compatibility with older systems. The camera system may inherit the features of the media-storage device, so the security system may be limited only by the storage device. The camera system implements basic functionality and can support all special features of the storage device.
The main object of the disclosed camera system is to provide maximum security for document-related transactions. In prior art, security for this type of documents is operator-dependent. Accordingly, several objects of the system are:
a) Versatility: the camera system may be used with multiple storage devices and with multiple security systems from diverse brand names.
b) Easy operation: the present enclosure combines easy operation (no training needed) with possible security feature extensions.
c) Improved security system: External controllability improves the complete security system because the camera system may react dynamically to external events.
The main advantage of the invention over prior attempts is its versatility; this system can correctly operate with any image storage device that supports composite video. Another important feature is the presence of an LCD Screen 10, by which an operator may view the picture before capturing it, thus assisting the storage of correct pictures.
Still another advantage is the document detector. The system may be in a Wait-state and switch to a Ready-state when a document is placed on the document tray 12. This guarantees that the system will take a full pair of pictures, i.e., a person (e.g., bank customer performing transaction) and a document (e.g., personal check being cashed and personal document), only when the document is placed on the document tray.
The versatility of the camera system permits the inheritance of the features of the main storage system, so it can operate in different ways than specified here, showing more features without losing its main target. Naturally, the extra features depend only on the selected storage system. For instance, if the storage system is a digital video recorder, the camera system may capture and store live video that may be used in conjunction with a video surveillance system.
Through dynamic response and interaction with the main security system, this system may interoperate with the main system using dedicated input and output ports. The interaction of the systems depends on the main system""s capabilities. The disclosed camera system supports this interaction.